Enlightened Corruption
by OverlordMiles
Summary: AU where Karma needs to feed off of mana in order to live. And what would be a better way to gain mana than to seduce young men and sap it out from them? Ezreal is the perfect candidate. Mild femdom with no BDSM. Mind control.


**This is based off a League Roleplay I did with a friend of mine named Wilted Violet. This is a AU where Karma needs to feed off of sexual energy to sate her desires. It makes more sense as you read.**

Ezreal breathed in the fresh Ionian air, stepping off the wooden sailboat he had taken. It was absolutely beautiful there, with flowers blooming and the wind breezing among the hills. 'Man, I need to come here more often. It feels so... serene here.' Ezreal thought to himself as he stepped off the dock.

He remembered a few nights before when he had gotten the letter. He had never expected anything from the Enlightened One, but here he was looking at a long letter addressed to him. Soon enough, he had boarded a ship and started to sail over.

But why had she invited him? As far as Ezreal knew, he didn't have anything of importance to her. Maybe she was going to give him a tour of the temple? As Ezreal continued walking briskly, he thought about why she would invite him but still couldn't think of anything. Soon enough, he found himself outside the doors to Karma's temple.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Ezreal asked, peering down the halls. He couldn't see anything but a flickering light deep inside the temple, most likely a torch.

'I guess she's probably meditating or something. I better take a look.' Ezreal thought, not knowing any better.

He walked down the stone halls, carved with intricate carvings of Ionians locked in fierce duels and others in a meditative position, sharpening their minds. There wasn't anything like this back in Demacia.

Eventually he reached a wooden arched door. 'If she's anywhere, she'll be in here. If not, I'll just rent a hotel for the night and wait until she comes back.' Ezreal planned, knocking three times on the door, curious as to whether anyone was inside. He thought he heard some rustling, but wasn't sure.

It's been far too long... Karma thought as she stood up from lounging upon her bed. And indeed it had been quite a long time since she had taken a man, so when she saw Ezreal she couldn't resist later writing a letter to him.

As she opened her door she made sure to accidentally expose her bare hips, her shift chosen specifically for its open sides and form fitting nature, naturally drawing the eye to her clear lack of under clothes, as well as its deep cut in the chest and the thin material, meaning that there could be no doubt about how chilly the night was from looking at her. "Come in!" She said with a smile, waving the young man, scarcely more than a boy into her perfumed quarters, quietly locking the door behind her and discretely stowing the key out of sight in a plant as she walked over to the bed and lifted an eyebrow at Ezreal, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ezreal couldn't help but find Karma quite... attractive. His teenage hormones drove him to take a quick glance at her body, doing his best to make it discreet but failing miserably. Eventually, he managed to pry his thoughts from her appearance to have a conversation with her.

"Good evening, Karma. Is there a certain reason you invited me here?" Ezreal asked, oblivious to the fact that the key had gone. Even then, he could probably just Arcane Shift if he was aware.

Ezreal also felt... a bit of a strange pulsing in his head. It actually felt kind of nice, and helped to relax him a bit.

Either way, he thought it was weird so he shook his head. The pulsing disappeared, for the time being.

"Oh? Yes, yes of course, but first where are my manners, please, sit." Karma said as she pushed him down onto the bed, a little distracted at first at keeping the incantation firmly in mind. It was a delicate balance, since if she could overtake him via physical means or pure seduction it would be unnecessary, and if applied too heavily he would become aware of its effects too soon. And effects there were, as she noted that he was staring at her breasts, nipples perking through the thin material of her shift, as she turned to the side, ostensibly to grab a glass of water, affording him a full view of her breast from the side and her hips as a gust blew through the room. "You see, I was thinking, your abilities are so fascinating to me, and i was wondering if you could explai- Oh no!" She said as she carried the glass of water over to him but 'accidentally' spilled it onto his lap.

Ezreal blushed a bit, not realizing he was staring until she dropped the water on him. Upon seeing Karma's concerned expression, he quickly spoke. "It's perfectly fine. Do you have a napkin or something anywhere to clean it up?" Ezreal looked around the room, shrugging at her when he couldn't find anything. Yet again, he felt a small pulsing, unable to identify where it was from. 'Maybe it's something normal from being around Karma. I don't really know too much about her magic, but I think she has shields or something on the Rift...' Ezreal thought, unaware of what the Enlightened One was trying to do.

"Here, here, let me take care of it" Karma said as she used the lower portion of her gown to wipe it up with a soft rubbing motion, skillfully showing the full length of her leg in the process but hiding her pussy from his view. She blushed slightly as she felt him begin to grow hard beneath her, in what would look like embarrassment to him but was success in reality. After rubbing just a little bit longer than was absolutely necessary, she quickly broke eye contact with him and walked away, coming back with another glass, this time not spilling, noting as she did so how his eyes followed the sway of her hips. "I'm so so sorry about that dear..." she said, cradling his face with a hand "I mean look at me, all enlightened and still so clumsy, honestly." She carefully made eye contact and increased her mental pressure on him, just a little, while almost unconsciously placing a hand on his chest.

Ezreal blushed profusely as Karma used her clothing to wipe the stain off, and he couldn't help but get a massive erection from it. He was on a bed, a very attractive woman nearly touching his penis, 'unintentionally' giving him fantastic views of her body. Every time he gazed at her cleavage or stared at her hips, a voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper 'fuck her...' to him. And he definitely would have that second if his morals hadn't kept him in place. He felt kind of bad admiring Karma, eating up her sexy body as if it were candy for his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as she gently caressed his cheek, her soft voice like music to his ears. His hormones went crazy at that point, his cock starting to twitch from excitement. As far as Ezreal was concerned, he didn't know this was intentional, making it all the more effective on him. "T-thanks..." Ezreal muttered.

"Of course honey" She said as she carefully broke contact with him, trying to take the stock of her success, disappointed that he hadn't acted further. In a ploy to buy time, and to better gauge the situation in his pants, she asked "So, where were we?"

"I don't know. I just made the trip over here, since you invited me. And for some reason, there was no one else in the temple. Why did you invite me, anyway?" Ezreal questioned, the bulge in his pants still extremely visible and a tinge of red still on his cheeks.

'Man, she really is hot... I shouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts like these though. If word ever got out that I even got hard from this stuff I'm sure I'd be banned from an Ionian temple for the rest of my existence...' Ezreal thought.

Deciding she had waited long enough, her impulsiveness got the best of her and she let up slightly on the incantation's pressure, to take another means "To tell you the truth, I invited you over for this." She said as she slipped her gown off and forced him down onto the bed, her legs straddling his as she began to undo his pants and free his erection, beginning to grow wet in anticipation and hunger at his size and youth.

Ezreal's eyes widened when he realized what Karma was doing. He opened his mouth to respond but paused as soon as Karma took her dress off, gazing at her large breasts tightly contained in her bra and a pair of small panties, a wet spot already formed. He was speechless as she took his pants off, his large cock quickly springing out with excitement. Eventually, he found his voice again as he timidly spoke.

"K-karma...? This... doesn't seem like something you'd normally do..."

Of course, Ez wasn't complaining. In fact, he was getting excited. He was a virgin and had never actually experienced sex, so the thought of having it with a mature, experienced, and most importantly sexy woman was enough to fill him with anticipation.

She leaned down to put her mouth next to his ear after she slid his pants off, her hands at work on his shirt "What does it look like dear? I'm taking you, by force if need be~" She said softly into his ear, punctuating the end by rubbing their crotches together as she gave his ear a nibble. Having successfully removed his top she leaned down over him, one hand pushing him into the bed to make sure he didn't try to leave, the other going down between his legs, as she forced him into a kiss, her tongue invading his mouth, dominating his.

'Taking me... That doesn't sound right...' Ezreal pondered. 'I should probably just Arcane Shift out of here.'

As she grinded on him and nibbled his ear, his plan changed.

'I guess I can stay a bit.'

Ezreal let Karma pin him down, surprised with her force since he wouldn't take her for the dominant type. Ezreal widened his lips to let Karma's tongue in, their saliva mingling as they kissed.

'Fuck, that feels good. I think it's safe to fuck her for a bit and Arcane Shift out of there. It'd probably take two to get out of here, though, so I'd have to wait for cooldown, but I should be fine.' Ezreal rationalized, already locked into Karma's trap of pleasure.

Sensing a bit of trepidation she redoubled her efforts, physically and mentally, double checking that her protections against his escape were in place. Pleased that they were, she locked eyes with him again and gripped his cock in both hands "What, not even going to put up a fight?" She said mischievously, applying more pressure to make sure the instant he did she would be able to dominate him completely, as she began to fondle the tip of his cock with one hand and his balls with the other, her full breasts standing out, nipples perking, as she gripped his lower legs with hers, exerting enough pressure to let him feel how soft they were, to bring to mind the glances he had hopefully caught of her ass.

Ezreal sat with Karma on top of him, giving a small gasp as she gripped his penis in both of her hands.

"Shit... I don't care, Karma..." he told her, letting her dominate him. Ezreal couldn't help but give soft moans as she played with his large cock, his eyes filled with lust. He stared at her tits, quickly and clumsily taking her bra off to get a better view at the gorgeous mounds. It was obvious how amazed Ezreal was with her cleavage as he stared.

"Mmmm..." Ezreal muttered as Karma's soft and thick thighs wrapped around his thin ones. Ezreal was never a bulky person, he was quite thin, but luckily was well-endowed.

As she continued pleasuring him, Ezreal found that his mind was getting surrounded in a pleasant haze, his thoughts slowing a bit. He foolishly rationalized it as being tired from the trip, unaware that Karma's magic was seeping into his mind, removing thoughts of escape and resistance.

She smiled slowly, victory throbbing beneath her touch, as she forced another kiss from him, rubbing his cock roughly enough to be exciting without doing any damage. She felt the wetness growing between her legs and decided now was a good time to begin in earnest, as she broke the kiss and said "Glad to hear that~" as she moved her head between his legs, first rubbing his cock, then kissing the tip, then, locking eyes with him, taking his whole length into her mouth and throat at once.

Ezreal gave a loud gasp as his cock entered the warm confines of Karma's mouth, her tongue swirling sensually around it as she started to give him a blowjob. He leaned back, gripping the bedsheets as she sent pulses of pleasure through his member, his face adorably cringing whenever she completed another bob on his cock.

"God damn, who knew the Enlightened One could give such a sensual blowjob..." Ezreal exclaimed, his cock starting to throb excitedly in her mouth as she sucked it.

"That's not all I can do." She said as she removed his cock from her throat to take a breath, fondling his balls and going back down on him, her tongue dominating his member like it had his tongue, her sucking and swallowing on it meaning even the tip that was lodged in her throat would be massaged by it. She was very skilled, after all, having taken many men just like this before, though almost none as well endowed as him. As she continued to service him and try to bring him to orgasm she slipped a hand between her own legs, to explore and prepare her wetness.

"F-fuck... That's good..." Ezreal told her, visibly expressing his pleasure. Every single action of Karma felt so experienced and pleasured him beyond ways that he thought could ever be possible. All he could do was continue gripping the bedsheets, closing his eyes as he blocked off his vision. "If this keeps up, I think I might cum soon... Sorry for bursting so early..." Ez apologized in advance, thrusting a bit into Karma's eager tongue as it caressed his member. It started throbbing like crazy, signifying that he was close to his first orgasm.

Not even bothering to respond, Karma brought her whole mouth to bear on him, breaking down his defenses and forcing him to spend down her throat, swallowing all of it gladly, and continuing to suck afterwards for just a little too long to show she was still in control. Standing up, she said "Now then, I think it's time you returned the favor," as she crawled over his body and sat down on his face, rubbing her pussy against his mouth which was open in surprise, and toying with his cock to keep him hard with one hand as she played with her breasts with the other.

"Gladly..." Ezreal responded, giving away part of his mind as he ejaculated thick ropes of his virgin semen into her. Of course, he didn't know about anything that was subconsciously happening to him. It was all just pleasure.

Ezreal grabbed her ass, giving it a soft squeeze and admiring the texture before he started eating her out. He plunged his tongue deep into her pussy, greedily lapping up any juices that she gave from her arousement. As time went on, he started exploring deeper and deeper within her, using her moans of pleasure as a guide to what was a good place to attack. He couldn't help from moaning into her pussy as she played with his penis, keeping his face buried in her ass, escaping the last thing on his mind.

She moaned in pleasure at her success as she ground her pussy against his mouth in time with his tongue, squeezing one of her nipples as she squeezed his cock and pumped up and down on it in time with the motion of her ass on his face, growing more hungry and wet by the moment at his young mouth's work, till she was on the brink of cumming and pressed her soft ass and wet pussy into his face hard.

Ezreal was in heaven. There wasn't anything that would feel better than having his face in her ass, except for maybe in her tits. He eagerly ate the more mature woman out, smiling as she started producing more juices, which he drank as if it was the most important thing in the world. He felt her legs tremble a bit as he ate her out, followed by her ass getting pushed into his face, which he was elated about.

"You gonna cum?" Ezreal asked, his voice muffled by her pussy.

"Yesssss..." She moaned as his tongue went to work in her, dumping her juices into his mouth, as she pumped his cock so hard in her excitement that he came again a little as well. She slumped down, her ass still in his face, in pleasure as her throbbing subsided, and eyed his cock hungrily, debating whether it was time to move on to the main course or not.

"Mmm..." Ezreal laid there, his face being caressed by her soft, thick cheeks as soon as he finished drinking her delicious juices, a lot of it spilling over his chest and chin.

But Ezreal couldn't help but feel the pulsing from before become stronger. It calmed him, removed negative emotions, but Ezreal had felt this before.

This was magic. Was Karma using something on his mind?

Ezreal silently chuckled. That was ridiculous. The Enlightened One would be the one you'd least expect to manipulate someone. Ezreal foolishly ruled that option out.

"Ah, that was great..."

"if you think that was good, just wait for this," Karma said as she rubbed her ass against Ezreal's face one last time, spinning over his body so they aligned. She began to rub up against his cock with her pussy, momentarily letting up on the incantation in excitement, and massaging her breasts "I'm about to make you mine, are you ready?" She asked as she lined his cock up for entry into her soaking wet pussy

As the incantation cleared, Ezreal's mind suddenly felt a lot clearer. He looked up to see that Karma's eyes were red, which had been masked from the incantation before. Half out of fear and half out of instinct, he arcane shifted out of the bed and to the other side of the room. A number appeared above his head, starting to count down from 30, which was the cooldown for the ability. If he had that much time, he could escape.

"Karma... Is everything all right?

Despite the gravity of the situation, he still couldn't help but glance at Karma's body.

'Come on, Ezreal! This is serious! Let your hormones control you some other day.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, everything is just... perfect." She said, meeting his eyes and deciding to momentarily abandon the incantation, forcing herself onto his cock. She licked her lips as her lower mouth swallowed him whole, being forced open by his huge cock and squeezing down onto it. With a cute grunt she took him all the way into her, up to the base, and haphazardly tried to start the incantation back up as they throbbed together in pleasure.

"N-no, Karma... Your eyes were all red and shit... Something's wrong with you..." Ezreal observed, unable to bring himself to pull his cock out of her tight pussy. Her grunt only added to the pleasure, making Ezreal almost forget about the question entirely. He felt the magic trying to seep back into his mind, but it wasn't pleasurable anymore. It gave Ezreal a kind of ring in his ears, and a neutral buzzing formed in his head. "Ow... My head hurts..."

She doubled down on the incantation in her ecstasy, pumping up and down on him and playing with her breasts "There's nothing wrong at all here honey, you came here for this, remember? It's okay to be scared, but I won't bite... hard~" She says as she pumps up and down on his cock, moaning as she squeezed him tighter within her, determined not to let this amazing cock and boy escape her.

Ezreal's mind was shrouded in the pleasant haze again, his eyes glazing over slightly with lust as his thought slowed yet again.

"Whatever you say, Karma..." Ezreal gave an innocent smile.

Ezreal started thrusting within her, his large cock barely fitting inside of her tight pussy. He drove his hips upwards, putting his cock deep into her love hole with each motion. But even as they fucked, there still was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him not to cum and trust this irresistible woman, no matter how sexy or perfect she was.

Feeling his resistance, deciding the incantation alone was no longer enough, Karma reached behind her, down past her large ass, and began playing with his balls as she pumped up and down on him, her ass slapping against his crotch, bringing all her skill to bear on him, knowing all she would have to do is have him cum inside her to complete the incantation and make him hers to fuck as she pleased. And with an opportunity like this, she couldn't afford to mess it up. "It's okay honey, just give in, just let it all out, please~"

Ezreal moaned as she played with his balls, Karma obviously trying to coax him into a climax. Even though her pussy was devilishly tight, and even though her ass was one of the largest he'd seen, he managed to find a sane shred of him that he used to arcane shift out of her grasp again, the cooldown appearing. This time he made it right next to the door, making sure to keep his distance from the woman, so she could not catch up and take him again.

'It's only 30 seconds. As long as I stay away from her, she can't possibly get me back in her grasp again.'

But his erection was not really helping. It seemed to be trying to pull him back towards her, towards that sweet release that part of him desperately craved.

'No. Ignore her body. Stop staring at it!' Ezreal told himself, to no avail. He couldn't move his gaze at all.

Astounded that he had managed to escape her, acutely feeling the lack of his cock within her, she got down off the bed and slowly stalked over to him "Something the matter? I told you dear, you're mine now, and you're not going to leave until I'm satisfied." As she reached him she slowly pressed him up against the door and raised her leg, bringing her crotch down and taking his still hard cock back into her as she kissed him "Now, that's much better, isn't it?"

He was stunned as the Enlightened One approached him, managing to slip out of her grasp and run back to the other side of the room. "Karma, something's wrong with you. I don't know what your problem is but you're not the Ionian legend people look up to."

Ezreal knew that he could beat her agility wise. With such large breasts and a thick ass...

'No!' Ezreal mentally scolded himself.

He could beat her physically, since more of her strength was in magic. It was only a matter of resisting for another 25 seconds while his arcane shift reloaded. That would be a lot more difficult than he thought, being trapped in a room with a sex goddess.

Seeming to read his mind, she didn't even attempt to run him down, just walking over to him slowly "I don't know what you mean. Scores of young men like you have looked up to me as I rode them, and will again if I ask them, because they are mine, just like you. Just give in, embrace it, embrace me," Karma said as she reached Ezreal, playing with herself on the way there and dripping lust onto the floor, the whole room a heady mixture of lust and sweat

Ezreal listened to Karma's words, his member quickly getting erect again. Just the sight of Karma's beautiful figure sauntering towards him almost made him cave in at that moment. As she played with herself, his cock yearned to be in place of her fingers... "Karma, I... No!" He resisted.

Sensing that his resolve was breaking down, she applied pressure mentally and physically as she walked over to him, grabbed him by the cock and led him back to the bed, which she pushed him down upon and said "Shhh, it's okay, just think about how good it felt. You could have that, forever~"

"Forever..." Ezreal said wistfully, considering the prospect. Karma was really willing to fuck him... Forever? It sounded like a dream come true, but then Karma's red eyes and suspicious behavior slipped back into his mind. 'I can't give in. I can't let her win.' Ezreal thought to himself. He glanced at the timer above his head. It read "5 seconds". He gave a confident smirk, knowing that he could teleport out of there as soon as the timer hit 0. "No thanks, Karma. I'm going to have to turn you down on that one." Ezreal chuckled, being extremely overconfident.

As she saw the excitement in his eyes, she knew her victory was complete and sat herself down onto him, taking him into her up to the hilt, reaching down to force him into a kiss where she spoke her incantation to completely null his abilities, punctuating each syllable with a slam of her hips down onto his, bringing him nearly to the brink in seconds.

Ezreal did his best to resist as she assaulted him, the clock reaching zero as she slammed down on him for the first time. He gasped loudly as she landed for the first time, her plump ass nearly crushing his legs. "No, Karma-" Ezreal started before the busty Mage cut him off with a kiss. Soon enough he was on the brink of ejaculation, desperately holding back his cum, trying to struggle. His effort was weak though, because a deep, dark part of him knew he wanted to be controlled by her. 'I need to try to hold it in... I can't cum or I'm done...'

"Yes, Ezreal." She said as she brought her hips to bear, pressing up against him, her breasts against his chest, feeling herself squeeze him inside her as she alternated slow, agonizingly lifting up off of him, then ramming back down, taking his whole length inside her at once over and over, her thick ass cheeks bouncing with her breasts as she fucked him, feeling herself close to finishing, sure that he was as well from the throbs within her.

"N-no, Karma, please don't... I'm sure we can work something out. What do you want, money? Want me to throw some games in the League? I'll do anything just don't make me cum..." Ezreal pleaded, hoping that some speck of Karma would feel remorse for him and let him go. But in reality, the Mage had no intention of doing so, and his pleas fell on empty ears, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to his climax and siphoning his free will away. Even in a serious situation like this, Ezreal found himself staring at Karma's tits and relishing in the feeling of her ass on his thighs.

"What I want," She said between cute grunts of pleasure "Is your cum inside of me. Now, please, be a dear and just give in." She said as she tightened around him and slowed down to make it impossible for him to resist, the throbbing of her around him and him within her more than anyone could resist as she felt herself about to finish, and she kissed him even more forcefully in the moment, her breasts squished against his chest, nipples perking and pressing into him, arms wrapped around his and his back, restraining him.

Ezreal tried one last time for mercy, but it was too late. The powerful thrusts and the feeling of Karma's flawlessly built body against his was just too much as he came inside of her, jetting an inhuman amount of his semen inside of her as he yelled her name, a pleasant haze permeating throughout his mind until it occupied all of his thoughts, replacing them with desire for his new Mistress and an urge to follow all commands she gave. His eyes glazed over an emerald green and he was officially under her control.

She felt him let loose within her and came at the same time, tightening around him and finishing the incantation gaspingly before moaning and momentarily going limp on him, cock still inside her, overcome with success and pleasure. "the ones... that fight the hardest, always taste the best..."

Ezreal gave an innocent smile, not comprehending her words. Instead, he wanted to please his new goddess. With his cock still erect and his hormones still active, he asked, "What can I do for you, Karma?"

Pleased to see that she had successfully made him hers, Karma straightened up and pulled her hair back off of her head, preparing for the second part of Ezreal's initiation. "Now then dear, if you could kindly bend over the bed for me," She said after a long kiss, massaging her sore but still hungry pussy. Draining him of his mana wasn't strictly necessary, but better safe than sorry, and besides, she was far too excited to stop there.

"Of course, Karma." Ezreal beamed, carefully stepping off the bed and bending over, presenting his small rump to her. He waited in anticipation for whatever Karma was going to do to him, knowing he would enjoy it nonetheless.

Pleased at the sight before her, Karma knelt behind him, reaching around with one hand to grab his cock, then kissing his asshole before gently introducing a finger into it while she ate it. Pumping his cock while she did this, she knew it would drain him in every way possible, and with the incantation fully completed, turned all her attention toward making the young boy cum harder than he ever had before, even just moments ago.

Ezreal gave a soft moan as Karma wormed a finger into his asshole, squirming a bit at first before relaxing and starting to enjoy the pleasure she was giving him. As she stroked his cock he felt himself getting very horny again, sighing contently as she jacked him off. Just from what he felt now he knew when he came he would be giving away a ton of his semen. To poor Ezreal's controlled mind though, that just meant more pleasure than him, not the reality that Karma was going to drain more than half of his mana from just one ejaculation as soon as he climaxed.

His moans urging her on, she went a little further, realizing she had hit a good spot. At the same time, she began to massage his cock harder and faster, to try and bring him to orgasm once more. By her estimation, after all the work she had just done on him, one orgasm alone should be enough for her to drain about three quarters of his mana, leaving him with far too little to work with, if he could somehow muster up the willpower. Between his grunts growing more strained and the throbbing of his cock, she could tell that would be a matter of moments, and pleased, went in for the finish.

Ezreal grunted, screaming Karma's name as he splattered ropes of cum uselessly all over the bed sheets, leaning forward and giving some heavy breaths after he came, panting from the effort. Some part of him though, the purest part of him and the only part that Karma could not touch wrenched his mind out of the gutter, bringing him back to full awareness. Because Karma did not have him in a restricting position, he manage to roll out behind her and tumble towards the door, yet again maintaining distance between them. With a smirk, he pressed his gauntlet to arcane shift out of the door.

But it didn't work.

He hit it again. And again. It didn't worked.

His eyes widened in fear as he realized he didn't have enough mana. He would have to stall while it regenerated, ending up in nearly the same position as before, except if he was lured in again he would surely be done for. If any more of his mana was drained, Karma would easily capture him and drain him again before it regenerated. For now, he only had to wait a minute or so, but unfortunately that was enough time for either party to win. It was entirely up to Ezreal's willpower and Karma's seduction.

Completely unfazed by his attempt to escape, Karma idly licked Ezreal's cum off the bed sheets before walking over to him, swaying her hips and running her hands up and down her body, watching the hunger in his eyes grow. "You're a very naughty boy you know? Trying to run away from your mistress like that... tsk tsk." She said, shaking her head as she reached him, reaching down to grab his cock. "Now, I think you should make it up to me as punishment~" She said, licking his lips and kissing him while she massaged his balls with her hand

Ezreal knew he should've kept his distance, but when Karma approached him accentuating her wide hips and moved her hands down her curves, he just had to watch the spectacle she was providing for him. He nearly fell back into her trap as she kissed him but managed to resist again, ducking under Karma's arm and rolling to the other side. This time, he wouldn't let Karma approach him, since he knew that if she even came close he was doomed. He gazed at his mana, realizing that he had 50 seconds left until he could escape. It was only a matter of staying in focus and keeping his distance, and trying to resist however Karma tried to lure him back in.

The chase only making her more horny, Karma walked over to where Ezreal was seated on the floor and sat down in his lap, rubbing her crotch up and down his length as she kissed him. She pulled her head away after a second, then grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the cold stones of the floor. She then stood up, turned around, and gently lowered her ass onto his face, her cheeks spreading around him, his mouth lined up with her lower mouth. But to secure her hold on him, she laid her head down between his legs, her breasts flattening against his crotch, and took his cock in her mouth, fondling his balls with her hand

He tried to resist as she sat down on him, but her soft skin and pleasant weight made him relax. He tried to get up just as he realized what was happening before his face was flattened by her ass, and her soft breasts placed around his thighs. He tried to struggle, but his efforts weakened as her ass blocked off his negative thoughts and, more importantly, his view to his mana bar. Soon enough Karma heard a faint sigh, signifying that Ezreal was finally enjoying himself. And why wouldn't he? Karma's plump ass caressed and squashed his face, making his whole world one of sexual pleasure and comfort. It was the final stretch for Karma as she starting sucking his cock, rendering him unable to do anything but bask in the presence of her body.

Sensing his resistance weakening, Karma ground her hips into his face in time with her motion on his dick, her tongue licking and swirling around every part of it. She grew more wet as he grew more hard, the smell of both of their juices permeating the entire room, as if it weren't already. As they both moaned into each other's genitals, she lost herself in the pleasure and rhythm, her soft ass stimulated beyond belief by his mouth as she did the same to his cock. It didn't take too long for them to both climax in unison, her juices spilling into his mouth as her throat was filled again with his delicious cum. She crawled off of him and turned around, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips and saying "Lesson learned?"

"No... My mana..." Ezreal sighed. He knew he was done for. All Karma had to do was just reinforce the incantation and the feeding would be complete.

"Fine, you win. Just make my last seconds pleasurable, okay?" Ezreal asked, hoping for at least one more round of sex before he gave away his free will to Karma, completing the feeding. Ezreal was still incredibly horny, his large cock straight up from his rounds with her. He just couldn't get enough of the Ionian mage.

"I can only help those who help themselves~" She said as she stood up and led him back to the bed. The incantation almost finished, she prepared to oblige him. She sauntered over to the bed and bent over it, spreading her legs, then spreading herself open. She licked her lips and beckoned him over, turning around to say over her shoulder, "I'll even let you be on top as I finish you, you earned it putting up a fight like that~"

"T-thank you, Karma..." Ezreal blushed, taking a few seconds to admire Karma's ass, nearly drooling as he stared. He walked over, gazing at her rump the entire time. Carefully he bent over Karma, positioning his the tip of his cock right in front of her pussy. He grabbed her hips and, suddenly, he thrust forward with unexpected force. He then repeated the motion, willingly driving his hips into Karma's, enjoying the last few seconds of freedom as much as he could.

Karma moaned as he thrust into her, filling her again, stretching her inside in the most pleasurable ways. As he pounded into her she ground her hips and ass into him in time with the thrusts, magnifying the pleasure they were both experiencing. In a fit of impulse she reached back and grabbed his hands, pulling them up to her large breasts, till he got the message and used them for leverage, though they were almost too big for his hands. All the while their writhing continued, the moans and grunts escalating in time to the smack of her ass against his crotch.

"O-oh god, Karma... This feels so good..." Ezreal moaned out, lost in pleasure. He thrust into her more and more powerfully until he was entering her at a frantic pace, desperate for more pleasure. He clutched and kneaded her breasts, playing with the erect nipples occasionally to arouse her, trying to keep their entire size in his hands. If there was any way to leave this world, this was by far the best one, Ezreal thought as his hips continued plowing into her plump ass cheeks, eliciting moans from both of them.

"I-I'm gonna cum... Fuck..." Ezreal whispered.

"Give in to me" Karma said, feeling that she was about to finish as well, beginning the second part of the incantation. She spoke each syllable as their hips came together and he dove into her, her eyes fluttering for a moment as she almost lost control and finished early. But Karma slowed down, just a bit, and as she finished the incantation, she stopped holding back and came, her pussy tightening and massaging all around Ezreal's cock all at once, forcing him to cum as well. As he pumped his seed deep into her, she screamed in pleasure and victory, for his will was gone now and he existed only to please her. Spent, he slumped onto her back, and she turned around with him still inside her and pulled him onto the bed, where she held him close, his head between her large boobs, and said "You were amazing, and I'm sure we have a lot to look forward to between you and me~"


End file.
